


The Two Sisters

by Lilly_Maybach



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Maybach/pseuds/Lilly_Maybach
Summary: Long ago, there were two sisters who loved each other very much and would never fight. What would happen if the two started fighting and one ended up getting hurt by the other? And just How badly did she get hurt? Will it affect their relationship as sisters and workers? What about their jobs? What will happen? Read and find out.(this is an original story by me)((sorry, chapters might be short))(((will update as soon as possible)))





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions please let me know.

Long ago, there lived two happy elementals, Ava and Olivia. They were sisters who, to keep the peace and balance of nature, worked together and tried getting along. Ava, the elder of the two, controlled light and goodness. Olivia, the youngest, controlled darkness and evil. Today they were playing at their favorite little clearing on the top of a big hill. Olivia was bored so she decided to make things a bit more interesting by taking her sister's scarf.  
“O-Oh come on! That’s n-not f-fair!” Ava shouted, as Olivia ran off with the scarf, making sure it was just out of reach. “ Is too! You just need to be faster.” Olivia shouted back laughing, with a playful yet an evil glint in her eye. As Olivia was teasing her, Ava started to get very annoyed and upset so she half playfully pushed her. Olivia tripped and fell down the steep hill they were playing on. Ava gasped as she watched her sister tumble down the hill. She started to run toward her sister to see if she was okay. “Olivia? Olivia?! O-Oh my god Olivia, please a-answer me! Are you ok?!” she begged her sister as she laid there unconscious, small tears falling from her eyes. She was holding her sister in her arms, when she felt Olivia move she let out a sigh of relief. “ugh…..Ava? Hey I’m okay, I think. Help me up though, please..” “O-Of course. A-Anything for you.” Ava smiled and she offered her sister her hand. “Thanks Ava,” Olivia said as she took her sister's hand. She stood up but found that she was unable to stand on her right leg so she leaned on Ava a little bit to help her stay standing. A frown came over her face. “Olivia? W-What’s wrong?” “I can’t feel my leg” “W-what?” “I-I can’t feel my leg!” Olivia yelled. Ava was worried. “H-Here. S-sit down so that I-I can l-look at it” Ava spent a few minutes looking over and poking and prodding at her sister's leg to see what was wrong with it. After some close examination she found that some of the nerves in Olivia's leg had split, which had caused her to not be able to feel it. When Ava told her that she would never be able to stand on that leg again they both started crying, not knowing what would happen in the future..


	2. Chapter 2

*a few months later*  
“H-Hey Olivia, w-what do you want f-for dinner?” Ava shouted to her sister who, was currently sitting on the couch in the living room watching some show on T.V. “Oh, um, i’ll have whatever you want to make, I don’t really care.” Olivia replied, a hint of casual distrust in her voice. A few minutes later Ava came into the living room holding two plates with sandwiches on them. As she sat down on the couch, she handed one to Olivia. “H-Here I-I made your f-favorite” she said. “Did you put something gross in this?” Olivia asked listening desperately for some change of tone in her sisters voice. “W-What!? No, w-why would I e-ever do that!? Y-You’re my s-sister a-and I would never h-hurt you.” She replied, her tone sounded a bit hurt which made Olive feel guilty for even asking the question. “S-Sorry, just give me my food.” she said before just turning back to look at the T.V. and taking a bite out of her sandwich.“S-So w-what are you w-watching?” Ava asked, Glancing at the T.V. and taking a bite out of her sandwitch.. “Just one of those stupid sci-fi shows. You might like it but i don’t really care. I would change it, but-” Olivia didn’t get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a scream from right beside her. ”AHHHHH!! O-OH MY GOD!!” Ava shouted as she jumped up and ran to the kitchen. After about two minutes Ava came out of the kitchen holding a glass of milk, sweating and crying a little “What the heck Ava! Did you see a spider or something?” Olivia asked as her sister prompted to plop herself on the floor in front of the couch. ”I-I Accidently grabbed t-the hot sauce i-instead of the k-ketchup.” Ava explained, dragging herself onto the couch again. ”I-I got distracted. I-it hurts.” “Oh wow Ava, so you just pranked yourself?! Hah That’s hilarious!” Olivia started laughing so hard she was crying. “I-It’s not funny! Y-You know I d-don’t like spicy things!!. s-STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!” Ava, now startng to cry, stood up and lightly whacked Olivia on the head with a roll of paper. “Ow. Haha ow, okay, okay. i-i’ll stop. Ahh...my god...” After Ava had apologized over 100 times for hitting her, she sat back down next to her sister who was wiping the tears from her eyes. the two sat in an uncomfortable silence, Olivia staring at the wall, and Ava looking the other direction rubbing her arm. Both were trying to think about what say, each not wanting to offend the other. Each remembering the great bond they once had. Each wanting it back, but not sure how to get it. Not sure if the other wanted it back. Not sure if they wanted it back. “Y-Y’know, I-I’ve noticed something.” “Hmm?” “E-Even though y-you're younger a-and I’m older, we….” Ava’s voice got quieter. “we act the complete opposite.” Olivia sat thinking for a moment. “Huh. I...Haven’t noticed before”. Olivia turned to face her sister, feeling more and more Guilty by the second. She had to tell her the truth. “Ava, I think I know why….” Ava turned to her sister, confused. “W-What?” “I think I know why we act so differently now…do...Do you remember what happened about a week after I hurt my leg?” “W-What are you t-talking about?? N-Nothing happened.” Olivia wasn’t surprised by her answer. “Ava…” Olivia paused to think about how she should go about telling her. As she was thinking Olivia looked out the window and noticed that it was quite dark out already. “Nevermind. Lets just go to bed, it’s late.” Olivia got up and went to her room, leaving behind a very confused Ava. She sat there for a few more minutes then went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. if you have any questions just ask! :)


End file.
